tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu4.12
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu4.12 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 4.12 RAJJUMALA'S MANSION (50) (Rajjumala-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was staying at Savathi, in Jeta Grove. Now at the little village of Gaya there lived a brahman(priest) who gave his daughter in marriage to a brahman's son. She in that house wielded authority, and took from the first a dislike to the daughter of a woman servant, scolding and abusing and hitting her. As the girl grew up she treated her worse. (it is said, that in Kasspa Buddha's time their relations had been reversed). To prevent her mistress from pulling her hair when she beat her, she went to the barber's shop and had her hair shaved. Then the mistress in her anger saying she could not escape her by shaving the head, bound a cord about it, pulled her down with it, and did not allow her to remove it; hence her name Rajjumala. Now one day the Teacher(Buddha), emerging from an attainment of great compassion, surveyed the world, saw Rajjumala's qualifications for the fruit(benefit) of stream-entry(sotapana, first stage of spiritual awakening) and sat under a tree emitting his rays. And wretched Rajjumala, longing for death, took a jar and come along pretending to go for water, and looked for a tree on which to hang herself. Seeing the Buddha, with heart drawn towards him, she thought, "What if the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) would teach Dhamma(path of eternal truth) to people even like me? I might be delivered from my miserable life." And he discerning said to her, "Rajjumala!" And she, as if anointed with ambroia, drew near and saluted. He taught her the four truths and she attained the fruit(benefit) of steam-entry. Next he went to the village and sat beneath a tree. Unable now to destroy herself she thought with patience, amity and kindness: "Let the brahman lady hurt and injure me or whatever she will," and went back taking water in her jar. The master of the house stood at the door and said: "You've been long in fetching that water and your face is radiant; You appear to me in a completely different manner; what is it?" She told him; and the brahman was pleased and went in saying, "Dont you do anything more to Rajjumala." Then he went quickly to the Teacher(Buddha) and reverently invited him to a meal. After that he, the daughter-in-law and the brahman householders who had come in sat down near the Teacher(Buddha), who told them how things had been in that former life with her and Rajjumala, with suitable discourse on Dhamma(path of eternal truth) beside. He then returned to Savatthi and the brahman made Rajjumala his adopted daughter, while the daughter-in-law treated her gently. Reborn when she died among The Thirty-three(heaven), Rajjumala also was interrogated by the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana: 1 "You who stand with surpassing beauty, devata (angel), to the accompaniment of music are dancing too, your, hands and feet assuming various gestures. 2 "While you are dancing with all your limbs in every way, deva (angel)-like sounds stream forth, delightful to hear. 3 While you are dancing with all your limbs in every way, deva (angel)-like scents are wafted around, sweet scents are wafted around, sweet scents, delightful. 4 While you are swaying your body, the sound of the trinkets in your braided hair is heard like the fivefold instrumental music. 5 Ear-drops breeze-blown, trembling in the breeze-the sound of these is heard like the fivefold instrumental music. 6 And the perfume of those sweet-scented, delightful garlands on your head blows in all directions like the manjusaka tree. 7 You breathe that sweet scent, you see unearthly beauty. Devata (angel), when asked tell of what deed this is the fruit(benefit). Asked thus by the Elder that devata(angel), beginning with her own former birth, explained in these verses: 8 "Formerly I was a brahman's servant-girl at Gaya; of little merit, unlucky, I was known as Rajjumala. 9 Brought low by abuse, blows and threats, I took a water-jar, and going out went off to fetch water. 10 Casting the water-jar away from the road, I entered a wood-land-thicket, thinking; Here I will die, what use is life to me? 11 Having made a strong noose and slung it on a tree, I looked round: who now dwells in the wood? 12 I saw there the self-Awakened One(Buddha), the sage friendly toward all the world, seated at the root of a tree, meditating, with fear from no quarter. 13 Then I had a wonderful, astounding thrill: Who now dwells in the wood: man or devata(angel)? 14 Serene and faith-inspiring, from wood to open come, and what I saw brought peace of mind: This is not just anyone. 15 Sense-faculties guarded, delighting in meditation, mind not astray, this must be the Awakened One(Buddha), friendly toward all the world. 16 Like a lion dwelling in its cave, arousing fear and awe, unassailable, it was a chance as rare to see as an udumabara flower. 17 With gentle words the Tathagata(Buddha) spoke to me: Rajjumala said to me, go to the Tathagata(Buddha) for refuge. 18 When I had heard his voice, gentle, meaningful, sweet, soft, tender and lovely and dispelling all grief, 19 The Tathagata(Buddha), friendly toward all the world, knowing that my mind was pliant, had faith and was pure, instructed me. 20 Thus is suffering he said to me This is the origin of suffering, this is the cessation of suffering, and the plunge into deathlessness is the direct way. 21 Standing firm in the advice of the Compassionate(Buddha), the rigtheous , I came to the deathless, to peace, nibbana, the unchanging state. 22 And I, standing firm with love by faith aroused in what was basic was unwavering in vision, own daughter to the Awakened One(Buddha). 23 And(now) I delight. I play, I rejoice with fear from no quarter. I wear deva(angel)-like garland, I drink a sweet (juice) inducing suppleness. 24 Sixty thousand musical instruments wake me from my sleep: Alamba, Gaggara, Bhima, Sadhuvadin and Samsaya, 25 Pokkhara and Suphassa; Vinamokkha and other (women): Nanda as well as Sunanda, Sonadinna, Sucimhita, 26 Alambusa, Missakesi and the pitiless one called Pundarika, Eniphassa, Suphassa, and Subhadda, Muducadini- 27 These and other more lovely (devatas) arouse the nymphs (from sleep). In the morning they come to me and say, Come, we will dance, we will sing, come, let us delight you. 28 Not for those with deeds of merit not done, for those alone with deeds of merit done is this Nandana(Eden), without grief, delightful, the great Grove of the (Three-and-) Thirty(heaven). 29 Not here nor beyond is there bliss for those with deeds of merit not done, but bliss there is here and beyond for those with deeds of merit done. 30 For such as long for companionship, by these much righteousness must be done, for they who have done deeds of merit delight, rejoice in heaven. 31 Tathagata(Buddha)s arise indeed for the welfare of many, worthy of men's gifts, sources for fields of merit in which, having done a deed of homage, the givers rejoice in heaven;"